


Looking for Lights

by lasairfhiona



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry goes out to enjoy the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Lights

  

  1. But she always like to be in LA at Christmas time.   Frost and Doyle loved the decorations so they would spend hours driving around the neighborhoods looking at the decorations, picking their favourite houses and rating them worst to best. Merry thought they'd tire of their nightly expeditions but it seemed as if with each neighborhood toured, they were looking forward to the next one. The one good point to spending time out driving around it made it harder for the people who wanted to kill her to find her.
  




End file.
